


Romeo and Juliet - Malec

by Akira_Vargas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Vargas/pseuds/Akira_Vargas
Summary: "Little did he know that a warlock, the high warlock of Brooklyn, had begun to find interest in him. "."The thing is he knew that everything he felt was wrong and that their relationship would never work out but he couldn't help it. The shadowhunter was head over heels.".This is a Romeo and Juliet AU well sort of. Have fun





	1. Meeting

Alec never was the person for crowded events. But there was a big gathering held by the shadowhunters. Even downworlders were encouraged to come which was a special occasion.  So he had to go. After all, he would have been forced to go anyway since his sister Isabelle loved such things. 

It wasn't exactly a party but she had made a few downworlder "friends" who would be coming. So she was pretty hyped. Izzy came into Alec's room who was tying his tie. "You look good in that, Alec. Maybe you should consider wearing suits more often." 

"You look nice, too. Do you know how long we have to stay?" The brother already looked annoyed. "I don't know; neither mother nor father said anything about that topic. But come on big brother, turn that frown upside down! I'm sure it will be fun. Maybe you'll meet someone nice." She took his arm and pulled him with her.

As the lightwoods arrived at the gathering Maryse and Robert, Alec's parents, went to see a few people they worked with and Izzy met up with Meliorn a "friend" of her. So just like that Alec found himself alone and uncomfortable.

Little did he know that a warlock, the high warlock of Brooklyn, had begun to find interest in him. That warlock made his way over to him. "Excuse me, the name's Magnus Bane, I don't think we've been introduced." He grinned at the shadowhunter.

"Alec Lightwood." The first things that Alec noticed were Magnus' exotic clothes and his make-up. He weakly smiled back at the warlock. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Alec. Is Alec short for something?" 

"Yes, actually. It is short for Alexander." He smiled a bit. Seeing him even smile a bit was great so Magnus made it his mission to make him smile for real. "Alexander, huh? I like the ring to it. It's a pretty name. You know what's pretty, too?" Alec shook his head in confusion, which made Magnus smile a bit.

"Your eyes. All the Lightwoods that  I knew over the decades, used to have green eyes. You seem to be an exception." As soon as the shadowhunter heard that he got even more confused. "Is that a good thing?"

Magnus gave his opponent a drink and smiled. "Of course it makes you extra special! I also prefer your eyes over any other's I've seen until now." Alec took a sip from his drink and smiled still a little confused. "Thank you but I'm pretty sure you are exaggerating. I mean you must have seen a lot of things as an immortal being."

"Well, I'll stick with my statement. Care to get out of here for a while? I mean it sure is crowded." The warlock smiled as Alec just nodded. This was such a relief for the shadowhunter since he still hated crowds and gatherings. Magnus took his hand and led him through the crowd. They went past a lot of shadowhunters and downworlders but none of Alec's family.

The two ended up in the garden area outside of the building. It was already dark and no other person was there. They sat down on a bench which was surrounded by flora. Magnus made a blue rose appear and handed it to Alec.

"It matches your eyes." 

The shadowhunters cheeks flushed in a light red shade. "Thank you." A smile adorned his face. Magnus chuckled a bit at how adorable the other was. "You know you're pretty cute. I really like it when you smile." His words made Alec blush even more. "I wouldn't consider hunting demons as cute but thanks I guess."

The two sat there for a while talking about nearly everything. After a bit, Alec started to get more and more comfortable with Magnus and leaned against him.  The warlock smiled and enjoyed how close the other was.

"You know I would love to be able to just go everywhere, like you. There's so much I haven't seen yet. But I guess it would be irresponsible to just travel all the time I've got my work and everything here." Alec had always dreamt of seeing the world. 

"I mean I could take you around the whole world if you wanted to just let me know."  

"For real?"

"Yeah, I can show you around."

"That's great, thank you so much!" Magnus was so happy to see Alec that excited. The shadowhunter smiled with a smile that could light up the whole world. "I'm glad you talked to me. I like you."

"I like you, too, Alexander. You're not like the other shadowhunters that I've met. Especially not like the Lightwoods I met." The warlock took the other's hand.

"You should really meet my sister; she's definitely not like my parents."

"I'd love to. Interested in a little stroll?"

"Sure."

The two started to wander through the garden while Magnus talked about this one time he was really drunk, which made Alec laugh a lot. "You wanted to live your life as a cactus and threw needles at your friends?"

"Yes and that isn't even one of my best stories believe me if you had lived as long as I had you would have too many weird stories to tell. I'll tell you more at another time. I sure hope there is another time?"

"I would love to see you again after tonight and I will hold you to that."  He smiled and looked at Magnus.

A few fireflies flew by. The pale moonlight complimented Alec's features. At least that's what Magnus thought. The shadowhunters eyes sparkled as he saw the fireflies. "They're like little dancing stars. I love the stars." He smiled.

Alec normally didn't think highly of the downworlders but it was like Magnus changed that. "You know I used to lock myself from feeling anything for anyone, woman or man. You've unlocked something in me, Alexander."

Just after Magnus said that the first people started coming out of the building. "I am so sorry but I should probably go and find my family. Thank you so much for tonight. It was fun!" 

But before Alec could even turn around and go away, Magnus gave him a little sheet of paper with his number on it. "Until next time, Alexander." 

Alec hurried back inside and was met by his parents, who didn't seem too happy with his disappearance.


	2. Aftermath

"Where were you?" Robert grabbed Alec's arm harshly. 

"I just went outside to get some air it was too crowded in here." The blue-eyed man "fortunately" forgot his rose at the bench or he would have had to explain that, too.

"You were gone for the WHOLE evening. Do you even know what kind of consequences that had?" Alec shook his head. He could tell that his parents were angry with him. But he didn't really care since all he had in mind was the warlock he just met.

His mother just wanted to join his father in scolding him as Isabelle got in between. "I wouldn't blame him. Did you guys even notice the air in here? It's terrible!" She sure did exaggerate but Alec appreciated the gesture. 

"We'll go home now but this is not over." Maryse took Robert by his hand and started walking. Their son did feel guilty about just disappearing. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but smile which Izzy seemed to notice.

She gave him a little nudge and grinned. "Let's talk when we're home." her actions seemed to confuse her brother who just answered with an 'okay'.

As Alec reached his room he found a blue rose on his bed and smiled widely.  The shadowhunter picked it up and held it close to his chest. He must be dreaming. Nobody ever really noticed him like that the people mostly cared about Jace, his Parabatai. 

Alec was never as confident as Jace and he didn't like to talk as much. So meeting Magnus and getting all those compliments was something new and refreshing. He would have never thought that something like that would happen to him. But it did.

While he was lost in thoughts Izzy came into his room and smiled widely. "So I guess you had fun tonight?" After he noticed that his sister was inside his rooms the shadowhunter turned around. Just now Isabelle noticed the rose in Alec's hand. "And who is that from?"

Her brother couldn't really contain his happiness and started telling her about Magnus and the evening they spent together. "He is so kind and amazing. You should really meet him!"

Izzy laughed a bit. "I've never seen you like this. So you spend the evening with Magnus Bane? The high warlock of Brooklyn?" Alec nodded but slowly realized that his parents wouldn't be too happy with his new friend. He put the rose back on his bed.

"Please don't tell our parents about this. They wouldn't be okay with this." The shadowhunter looked at his sister pretty concerned. "I won't don't worry. You're happy and that's great. I would never destroy this."

"Thank you. I love you, Izzy."

"I love you, too, big brother. I'll go now. Text him." She smiled and left the room. Alec did as she said and got his phone out. 

Hey, it's Alec. Thank you again for the night and the rose. I'd love to see you again.

The shadowhunter sat down on his bed and waited for a message. He just hoped that Magnus would be true to his word and that he didn't just hope to get something out of it. But from what Alec knew he wasn't like that.

The things that made him unsure were the stories his parents used to tell him about downworlders. He didn't want to be as ignorant as the other shadowhunters.  As he thought back to their evening none of the things his parents told him seemed to fit. 

The shadowhunter was wonderstruck and still blushed a bit at the thought of the others face. Normally he would have been forced to talk to clave members but this time Magnus saved him from that. Suddenly a buzzing sound knocked him out of his trance.

I'd love to see you again, too, Alexander. I hope you got home safely! It's late and even though I would be blessed to talk to you longer you should really go to sleep. Sleep well and dream something nice~ ♥

Just as Alec read this his face got even redder and he felt little fireworks exploding in his stomach. He didn't quite know what was going on but he liked it. The shadowhunter smiled widely and answered with a simple 'thanks, you too'.

Despite him now lying down on his bed Alec wasn't able to fall asleep. He was too ecstatic right now. The shadowhunter was lost in his thoughts. 

After a while, he started to fall asleep. He slept really peaceful that night something he normally didn't do.

At the same time, Magnus was sitting at home and poured himself a drink. He couldn't get the shadowhunter out of his head. It was so weird. For such a long time the warlock hadn't felt anything like that. But somehow Alec made him feel all fuzzy.

The warlock had been in love before but somehow this felt different. Maybe it would be. Alexander was different, he is his first shadowhunter afterall. Magnus hoped it would be different.

Maybe just maybe Alexander Lightwood wouldn't break his heart.

The only problem would be that he's a Nephilim and Magnus himself was a warlock. This was unacceptable. Especially on the shadowhunter side of things.

They didn't realise it yet but they were falling in love with their species most hated enemy.


End file.
